


Cleaning or Dancing

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [7]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Song Inspired, post birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's birthday party and he manages to convince Jackie to give up on the clean-up and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning or Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.

It was Jamie's birthday and he had had a party that all his friends attended. The hall that Robbie had hired for the party was empty of all the children except Jamie now that the party was over, but there was food debris everywhere.

Jackie had also stayed to help clean up and soon the hall was clean again, despite the attempts by the Ross boys to entice her into messing around.

Once the hall was clean, Jackie gave in to the pleading of the birthday boy and told Robbie to put a song on for her to dance to with Jamie.

As soon as the song started, Jackie laughed, but went into dance mode as a cowgirl for the song 5,6,7,8 by Steps.

Jackie tried to get Robbie and Jamie to accompany her in dancing, but since they didn't know the dance, they soon dropped out to leave Jackie to her solo.

The laughter of Robbie and Jamie could be heard around the hall when Jackie finished, but Jackie only had one thing on her mind.

"You Ross boys better not have been filming me," Jackie said.

"No, they weren't," Stuart said as he stuck his head in the hall. "But I was."

Jackie just chased after Stuart as Robbie and Jamie's laughter burst out through the hall.


End file.
